Behind Her Smiles
by goddess on earth
Summary: IYYYH OneShot After coming back from Sengoku Jidai Kagome knew what she had to do to destroy the Shikon once and for all, but to what extent will she take to ensure the safety of her loved ones? What does she really hide behind her smiles? Implied KurKag
1. A Lost Soul Set in Stone

Summary: IYYYH OneShot After coming back from Sengoku Jidai Kagome knew what she had do to destroy the Shikon once and for all, but what really hides behind her smiles? To what extent will she take to ensure the safety of her loved ones?

* * *

"So this is the truth, huh? This is what it comes down to..." Kagome gave a bitter laugh as she despondently stared at the complete Shikon no tama which she held in her hands, turning it slowly in between her index and middle finger, examining its every detail. "My friends and I have gone through so many sacrifices and so much misery and pain to complete you... I have seen things... many things that were not meant to be seen by anybody, my friends had paid the final price, leaving me alone to bury their bodies... And, what do I get in return? I learn the fact that I must also give one final sacrifice to you... for once and for all. To finally _end_ this chaotic mess..." "Kagome!" A voice from outside of what appeared to be the teenager's room, yelled, effectively getting her attention. "Hey Kagome, are you there?!" Heavily sighing, Kagome wiped her face of any traces of tears that may have escaped her notice and tucked the jewel and it's chain back in it's original place, safe underneath her shirt as she opened her window and stuck her head out slightly to see the ever cheery Botan waving at her from in the shrine's garden with a carefree grin. Placing on her best cheerful façade Kagome yelled back, "Hey Botan! I'll be out in a minute! Okay?" 

Closing her window she walked down the stairs to the front door where Botan was standing outside waiting, "Come on Kagome! We are suppose to meet the guys at the park remember? They're all waiting for us, we're lucky it is only a couple blocks away from here." So Kagome ran along side Botan as they both raced with each other, seeing who can get to the park first. And as she sped over to the park, running across the busy city with it's people moving about to get their daily tasks done each walking in and out of the tall buildings, which happened to be a convenient several blocks away from the shrine.

"Ha ha! I win Botan-chan!" Kagome said as she walked over to the three guys and two girls sitting under the shade of the tree which Hiei was most likely dwelling within, pretending not to be watching the interaction between them.

_Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

"Hello Kagome-san, we were getting worried whether or not something had come up when you did not appear." Kurama said as he gave her that ever so charming smile of his. "Oh there was no need to worry Kurama, it merely slipped my mind. Besides, I thought we discussed this, it's just Kagome, and there is no need to be so polite." Kagome replied back as she too smiled back, although they would never have guessed what was behind that smiling face of hers.

"Yeah whatever, now let's eat! I'm starving from kicking those fuckin' youk-, I mean punks' ass!" Yusuke shouted as Kurama sighed at his friend's almost slip of the tongue. It wouldn't due if Kagome knew that youkai actually exist and some where living around her right now. "Yusuke! What have I told you about not swearing?" Keiko shouted as she glared down at Yusuke while he shrunk back from the intensity of her gaze saying "Sorry Keiko! I f-forgot!" While the others, especially Kuwabara, who was laughing at the fact that Yusuke was afraid of a girl, on the other hand were quite amused at their friend's misfortune.

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

While the group of friends were laughing and having fun, they did not take note of the pain and the tears threatening to spill over in Kagome's eyes as she observed every little thing that happened, some of them brought back of painful memories of Sengoku Jidai. Such as Yusuke with his bad boy attitude while having a heart of gold, always acting ruff as to not get hurt, and protecting his friends despite the situation. Kurama on the other hand reminded her of Miroku, he was intelligent, ever so polite and charming, and always had this calm and serene aura that made you feel comfortable in his presence. Although the only difference was that Kurama did not ask girls to bare his child nor was he perverted, that of course is where Yusuke and Kuwabara came in, however, he asked it to a lesser degree, instead of a baring a child, to be his girlfriend and Yusuke being a pervert to the tenth degree.

Keiko of course reminded her of her best friend in Sengoku Jidai, Sango, the taijiya. She was strong, believed for her rights, and also wasn't afraid to hit a guy she believed was perverted. Botan, reminded her of Shippou though, they both were cheery and energetic, kind and appearing naive, and innocent. Yukina, well, she wasn't exactly sure who she reminded her of but she believes that Yukina is probably what Kikyo was like before she became cold and miserable after Naraku had unjustly made her believe that the love of her life had betrayed and killed her. Finally, last but not least, Hiei seriously reminded her of Sesshoumaru, both were excellent fighters, always having their cold and emotionless mask, and of course both were feared for their 'silent but deadly' form of fighting.

_I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away_

Suddenly, out of the blue, Yusuke's communicator goes off and almost everyone immediately hushes knowing what it meant. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama looked between each other, silently communicating, both knowing what they have to do. "I'm sorry Kagome-san, but please excuse us, our boss is calling us." With that said the boys, including Hiei, and Botan departed, leaving Keiko, Yukina, and Kagome behind. "Oh no he doesn't! Yusuke! Chotto matte!" said Keiko as she ran after them, determined not to be left. As it was now just Kagome and Yukina, but not for long since Yukina too politely excused herself saying that she must return and pack since Genkai-sama and herself were going on a trip, leaving Kagome the only one in the park.

Sitting beneath the sakura tree with her hair rippling in the wind she finally let her tears flow down her face which in turn made her look like an angel whom has fallen from grace as she looked towards the sky with miserable eyes filled to the brim with her pain, knowing what she has to do.

_Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep never die)_

Couple weeks have passed since everyone had mysterious disappeared and Kagome knew she must end it soon or else everyone would get hurt because of her since youkai had started to attack the shrine a week ago, screaming at her to give them the Shikon jewel. Everywhere she would go she would be attacked by random youkai and Kagome knew she could not jeopardize her loved ones. So at quarter to midnight she put on her miko kimono and gathered her bow and arrows just incase and wrote two notes, one for her family and another for her friends and placed on her desk before she walked outside an opened a portal to Makai.

Kagome also knew that in order to rid the world of the jewel she must use all of her strength to purify the demons inside of the Shikon, which could harm many people if anything went wrong so she may as well purify the demons trying to harm her family at the same time. As she stepped through the portal, into Makai, and she was thinking about her decision. 'It must be done. I can't back out of this now, not after what has already been accomplished so far and the sacrifices of many.' After ten or so minutes of just enjoying what she knew to be the remaining time left of her life, Kagome decided it must be done soon and was about to purify the jewel and herself along with it when voices called to her, "Kagome! What the hell are you doing?!" "Kagome-san!! What happened?" Four boys could be seen in the distance, roughly about 70 feet away, all with worried looks on their faces as the see their friend was starting to be surrounded by youkai after the jewel. "I'm finishing what I started Kurama, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei. I need to do this, to rid the world of it once ... and for all; even if it does the same to me too... I'll miss you guys but this is what I was born to do, my destiny..."

_Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end_

"Onna! What are you talking about!?" Hiei yelled as they and the youkai started rushing towards her, both sides wanting to get to her before the other had a chance. "I am the miko guardian of the Shikon no Tama, my life is tied to it, I was born with it and shattered it, and now that it is complete it is my duty and destiny to destroy it for good, even if I'm lost in the process... Just remember that I love you guys... and I-I'll finally be with them again…" With that said Kagome held the jewel in her hands and released all of her purification energy which was so invigorated you could see the pink light bursting from within her with invisible wind forces blowing her hair in all directions around her as she tilted her head towards the sky with her blue eyes shut from view as tears streamed down, she let out a scream so terribley shrill and painful sounding it was heard over the screams of the youkai whom were being obliterated and roused pity from all of those who heard it. "KAGOME! NO!!" Both sides stopped in their tracks, one side because they were being purified to death and the other because a pink barrier protected and stopped them from moving closer.

_Servatis a pereculum.  
Servatis a maleficum_

"I can't believe it… In her letter it says that she planned all this for weeks and we never knew… She also knew about youkai and she herself is _- was…_**was** a miko and guardian of the Shikon no Tama… I can't believe we didn't see it!" A fist was pounded upon the table as the speaker continued, "She also says that she will miss us but this way she has ensured her other friends had not died in vain and no harm could fall upon any other innocent soul-", "That's a bunch of bullshit! She died didn't she?! We should have never let Keiko and the others go with us to the tournament! If they stayed she might have reconsidered!" "Please calm down Yusuke, let me finish… Why don't I just tell you her exact words…"

'**Hello, by the time you are reading this I will already be beyond your reach but do not be sad for I will always be with you. I wanted to tell you before but I was frightened by what your youkai primal instincts would make you do for yes, I do know about youkai and I am the miko guardian of the Shikon no Tama. I also wanted to say how much I will regret doing this for I will miss you guys deeply but it had to be done and I needed to ensure my friends from Sengoku Jidai had not died in vain... I ... also regret not telling you that I used to travel in time through the Honekui well on my shrine's property, which you may use if it works for you by the way… But, if at anytime you miss me, please remember I will be happier knowing nobody shall be hurt and I'll be with my friends again also… So good luck with your lives and I hope I won't have to see you guys for a long while...'**

**-Love, **

**Kagome **

Kurama, of course, was the only one to catch the message underlaying the last sentence, for if they see her again that would they would have to be dead also. "So the onna was the miko of the jewel… We should pay our respects." Hiei stated as everyone nodded, "Let's go!"

_Servatis a pereculum.  
Servatis a maleficum_

When the four friends arrived on the scene they were at an hour ago they found that in place of where Kagome stood was now a beautiful granite statue of her that looked remarkably similar down to the very last detail, it was if she really did turn to stone... Kagome was staring blankly at the sky with tears flowing down her eyes and her mouth parted slightly with her hair and miko kimono billowing from the force of her power as she held the now stone Shikon no Tama close to her chest. "It's pretty…" Kuwabara said as they all took a step forward to look at the statue better to which they noticed the finer details such as she wasn't looking blankly at the sky but desperately, and that her eyes weren't gray like the rest of the stone but actually an icy blue… Silently Kurama took a seed out of his hair and placed it at the foot of the statue and urged it to grow until it had spread around Kagome and kept growing until it reached the boundries of the clearing, leaving a path to her statue of course, and a few vines also traveled and curled up her body to her arms where as they nestled around, the the buds on the vines bloomed into Kurama's specialty, beautiful red roses, creating an eternal sight… "I'll miss you Kagome… We'll talk to Koenma; we'll bring you back… no matter what..." Kurama whispered softly as he stood there for a few minutes, just staring longingly at the statue before him prior to turned back to his friends and nodded to them, signalizing they should leave, but not before promising to Kagome that he would come back tomorrow and the next day and all the days after that until they bring her back…

**The End**

* * *

AN, So, did you guys like my little one-shot? A little Kurama/Kagome implied, (I wanted to have one of them involved with her romantically in a way but not boyfriend/girlfriend, but instead hidden feelings (I think it emphasizes the longing Kurama feels!)) But yes I am making a sequel at the moment (except this time unlike all my other stories Im planning on writing the whole plot before starting (i think its better that way because i can add twists and turns to make the story flow better instead of having it all jumbled up(like all my other stories), lol)) But yes, it shall be coming out soon and when it does I'll edit this page saying that it is out and ready to be read and reviewed! Anyways, Im rambling again (like always) so I'll cut this short and say bye! 

P.s. Review please! (I'm addicted to reviews and the more I get, the more inspiration/motivation I have to update faster!) Lol


	2. Continuation Chapter Story!

Okay people, the sequel -or at least the first chapter- is finally up! Sorry it took so long, I was just trying to write the whole plot down (I only got 70-80 percent but thats better then winging as what I was doing for all of my other stories) Anyways, it is called "Things We May Never Have" (So far, I might change the title, any other suggestions? (if so tell me in a review for it!)) If I change it then just go to my profile and look at the summaries of my stories, it will tell you there that it is the continuation. And yes, It is a terrible beginning but Im a terrible writer so it shall due for now. If you have any comments please tell me! And yes I know its stupid to not just continue it into a chapter story here instead of making a new section but I have a feeling that my continuation will be terrible so if anything i can delete it and just keep this one shot. but oh well, its my desicion anyways so its purely your choice whether or not u want to read what i have posted.


End file.
